The present invention relates to a magnetic tape cassette, and more particularly to a magnetic tape cassette having an improved tape guide member for defining a tape travel path in the tape cassette.
Recently, in tape cassettes for both audio and video applications, the thickness of the tape has been decreased to provide for miniaturization, a decrease in weight and long tape lengths for increased recording and playing times. Conventionally, the tape guide structure for guiding such a thin tape in general includes a metal or plastic pin or a roller on the surface of which the tape slides. When necessary, a pair of flanges is provided at the ends of the pin or roller so as to prevent the travelling tape from displacing in the widthwise direction.
However, particular operational modes in which the travelling speed of the tape in the tape cassette is high, such as fast forward, fast reverse and double speed play or record, can damage such a thin tape. Particularly, creases are likely to form which leads to instability during playing of the tape. In the worst case, it is impossible as a practical matter to control the running of the magnetic tape so that winding problems and jamming occur.
The inventors of the present invention have discovered that such problems are caused by variations in contact direction and contact area of the magnetic tape with respect to the pins and rollers and that, when the tape is fed at a high speed, an air layer is formed which results in a slight floating of the magnetic tape in the contact region causing it to deviate from a predetermined tape travelling path.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a tape cassette in which the above-noted defects have been eliminated.